


Давай поженимся

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Deathfic, Drama, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: Давайте просто убьем его (с)





	

\- Давай поженимся, Роджерс? - предлагает Баки, рассеянно улыбаясь, но, заметив взгляд Стива, мигом гасит улыбку. - Что? Что-то не так?  
Стив запускает пальцы ему в волосы. У него еще плывет все перед глазами после последнего оргазма. Кажется, на этот раз они с Баки все-таки нашли свой предел выносливости - и с удовольствием его достигли.  
На Баки что-то нашло накануне - они не отказывают себе ни в чем с первого дня, точнее, с вечера, когда завершились наконец последние слушания, когда был оглашен полный текст приговора и последняя слепящая вспышка фотокамеры рассеяла перед усталыми глазами рой горячих искр, - но, несмотря на уже распробованное облегчение, иногда на Баки находит. Он был нежен в первый раз, он нежен после особенно сложных совместных заданий и долгих раздельных командировок. Сегодня причины нет - но они не вылезают из постели четырнадцать часов, и Стив срывает голос, а Баки вылизывает его с головы до ног, точно голодный, припадает к губам и сосет язык, трогает жадно, жарко и везде сразу, пока самая чувствительная кожа в паху и вокруг сосков не начинает саднить. И еще. Баки выцеживает его досуха, принимая член горлом так глубоко, как будто хочет проглотить; Баки заполняет его собой раз за разом, Баки ложится под него и разводит колени, и взгляд у него такой, что у Стива голова идет кругом еще прежде чем он входит.  
Сейчас Баки смотрит так же. Как будто во власти Стива заставить его кричать - от радости или от боли.  
Готовился, понимает Стив, и ему хочется кричать самому.  
\- Все хорошо, - спешит успокоить он. - Все в порядке, Бак. Правда, раньше ты никогда об этом не заговаривал. Даже с девчонками, а уж... - он вздыхает.  
\- Но ведь сейчас можно.  
\- Но ты...  
\- Именно, - тянет Баки и опускает подбородок Стиву на грудь. - Но я.  
\- Я думал, свадьба и ты... Это разные миры.  
\- Я и сам так думал, - легко выдыхает Баки. - В самом деле, такая глупость, два мужика, и ты в белом платье с букетом, изображаешь из себя невинность, а я типа твоя каменная стена, мы собрались здесь, все такое, можете поцеловать невесту...  
Стив дергает его за волосы.  
\- Но я думал и еще кое о чем, - говорит Баки, посерьезнев. - Ты в курсе, как называет меня мисс Льюис?  
\- Дарси? - переспрашивает Стив. - Что-то припоминаю с вашей последней встречи... "Бедный зайчик"?  
\- И это тоже, - кивает Баки, задумчиво обводя сосок Стива металлическим пальцем. - Она называет меня твоим постельным дружком.  
Стив дергается, заставив Баки клацнуть зубами.  
\- Что?  
\- Мы с тобой, - с расстановкой уточняет Баки, - потрахушники. Друзья с привилегиями. Ты удивишься, сколько в современном языке слов и выражений для того, что происходит у нас с тобой.  
\- У нас другое, - возражает Стив беспомощно. - Ты же сам знаешь.  
\- Конечно, знаю, дурень. Просто мне показалось, что... А, не бери в голову.  
Стив притягивает его к себе, целуя, целуя, сжимает волосы в кулак на затылке, понуждает выгнуть шею, запрокинуть голову, с силой давит свободной рукой на напряженную поясницу, прижимаясь бедрами к бедрам.  
\- Это означает "да"? - спрашивает Баки, задыхаясь и оттолкнув его.  
Стив облизывается.  
\- Это означает - я должен подумать. 

Подумать он не успевает. Так всегда случается - если затишье, то перед бурей, если мир, то накануне войны, если покой - то за пару секунд до сигнала общего сбора. За границами теплого вороха скомканных одеял, пропитанных их общим, терпким запахом, бал правят убийцы и психопаты, воры и властолюбцы, охочие до денег бандиты и сверхлюди, одержимые идеей осчастливить человечество независимо от его желаний.  
Охотники за Зимним Солдатом - словно дети в череде обычных противников. Баки широко и зубасто ухмыляется, прижав такого к стенке: воплощенная опасность, он может угрожать, а может говорить мягко, даже ласково, с равной степенью вероятности доводя до нервного срыва.  
\- Знаешь, как здорово, - мурлычет он на ухо несостоявшемуся новому владельцу, - быть пушкой, которая стреляет сама по себе. Я бы тебе показал, но мой дружок-потрахушник расстроится, если я ничего ему не оставлю.  
Стив уже идет к ним, уже видит, как зеленеет лицо мерцавца; им еще предстоит выяснить, откуда он взялся такой, кто его надоумил, кто подослал...  
Баки скалится, нависая над противником - Баки расцветает самой нежной, самой безмятежной улыбкой, замечая, что Стив идет к нему.  
\- Смотри-ка, кто тут у нас, - объявляет он.  
Пуля проходит насквозь, от челюсти до темени, и красное брызжет Стиву в лицо.  
Направить ствол на себя человек уже не успевает: рука вместе с шеей ломается о кромку щита. Стив кричит на каждом выдохе - бездумно, оглушительно, хрипло, лупя щитом, кулаками, ногами, пока не вмешивает труп в размокшую от крови землю.  
Лежа рядом, Баки удивленно и беззащитно смотрит на него и немного мимо. Он все еще улыбается.  
Стив наклоняется над черной сломанной куклой, поднимает ее, пустую и невесомую. Нести - куда? _Можете поцеловать невесту_. Перед богом и людьми. _Пока смерть не разлучит вас_. Сука.  
Вокруг продолжается бой - свистят чужие пули, взрываются снаряды, гудят двигатели. Холодные вспышки репульсоров отдаются болью в мозгу.  
Стив выпрямляется. Где-то совсем рядом раздается предостерегающий вопль Наташи, бок охватывает болью, заставляя пошатнуться. Стив упирается ногами в ускользающую землю. Он должен сделать шаг. Он должен переступить порог, который до сих пор всегда переходили порознь, но до порога слишком далеко.  
\- Я согласен, Бак, - говорит он. - Мы обязательно поженимся. Давай. Идем.


End file.
